Trapped
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: A sequel to "What are you so afraid of?".Blake and Yang come back to Beacon, only to be faced with more fears.


Yang and Blake drive to the ice cream shop and Blake pays for it, like she said before. The two eat the ice cream there, before heading back to the school. When they get to the dorm room, they fine that they are the only ones there. Ruby and Weiss are nowhere to be seen. Neither of them takes much note into their missing teammates.

Blake walks over to her bed, so that she can fix it from sleeping in it last night. As she does that Yang sits down on a chair, and gently rubs her hurt arm. Whatever the doctor shot her with to make it numb, it is starting to wear off. She starts to dig around in her bag, trying to find the bottle of Advil she was given for the pain.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Blake suddenly shouts out, falling to the ground as she says it.

Yang whips her head around to see Blake backing away from her bed. Confused as to why her partner is so frighten, Yang looks at Blake's bed. There in the middle of it, is a spider. Yang rolls her eyes and stands up. She walks over to Blake's bed.

"What is it 'Phobia Day 'or something today?" Yang asks, looking at Blake.

"I have no idea. But, Yang, for the love of god, don't do what you did before. If you do, I am going to kill you." Blake states, still on the ground.

"You love me too much to do that."

"Just, put it outside, okay? I have had enough of spiders for one day."

Yang smiles slightly. She feels the same way Blake does. She picks up the spider, which is not all too big, and places it outside the dorm room. Blake stands up. She walks over to the closet, and starts to reach for some new sheets on the top self. She is having some trouble reaching them.

"Need any help?" Yang asks from across the room.

"Yes, please." Blake answers.

Yang runs over to her partner, who is standing inside the closet. She does not realize that as she runs past her bed and Blake's, her elbow hits some of the books that hold of her bed. The bed starts to slip downward, stopping Yang in her tracks. At the last moment, Blake grabs Yang, pulling her into the closet with her as the bed and books come crashing down. The door slams shut, throwing the two partners into darkness.

"You okay?" Blake asks, letting go of Yang.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?" Yang replies.

"I'm good. I knew it was only a matter of time before either your bed, or Ruby's bed came down."

"That is going to be one hell of a mess to clean up."

"Let's fix it before Weiss throws a fit."

Blake can see Yang smiling in response. Her partner goes to open the door, only to find that it will not budge. Blake watches as Yang's smile quickly disappears from her face, being replaced with fear. Yang tries again, pushing the door harder. She starts to slams her shoulder into the door. Still, it will not budge.

"The bed must have fallen right in front of the door." Blake points out.

Yang keeps trying to open the door. Nothing is working. She is starting to panic.

"Hey, hey, hey. Yang, calm down." Blake says, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Today really is 'Phobia Day'." Yang still tries to open the door "I _really_ hate being trapped in small spaces."

"You're claustrophobic?"

"Yes, I am claustrophobic. When I was a kid, I once got trapped in the bathroom because the door handle on the inside fell off. Ever since then, I've feared getting trapped in a small space again."

"Okay, Yang." Blake spins Yang around so that she is facing her "Look, take a deep breath, okay?"

"But-"

"Yang, take a deep breath and hold it."

Yang does as she is told. She sucks in a lot of air, holding it in her lungs. After a few seconds, Blake tells her to let the air go. She expels the air in her lungs. She repeats the process as many times as Blake tells her too.

"Good, that's it. Just calm down. We don't want you to light this place on fire in your panic. Do you think you can think clear enough now?" Blake questions.

"I think so." Yang nods.

"Okay. Now, we can either wait for Ruby and Weiss to come back and free us, or we can try and free ourselves."

"Let's try the latter. We don't know how long it will be till one of them will be back, and I don't think I can last all too long before I accidently set something on fire."

"Okay. We will do it together, okay? You turn the knob and push on the door. I'll push on the door also. Maybe if we work together, we can pry the door open."

"Sounds like a plan."

Yang feels around for the door knob once again. She finds the cold metal, and wraps her hand around it. She places her other hand on the door.

"You ready?" Yang asks Blake.

"Ready." Blake answers, both of her hands on the door.

"On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two.."

"THREE!" Both say in unison.

Yang twists the door knob as she and Blake push hard on the door. The arm she uses to push is the one that has the wound, which hurts even more now. It sends shock waves of pain down her arm and side. She keeps pushing through the pain. The door is starting to budge.

"We don't have to get it open all the way. Just enough for the two of us to squeeze out of." Blake says, grunting as she pushes the door.

All of a sudden, the door gives under the pressure, and opens up. It opens so fast, Yang loses her grip, and falls to the ground. Light stings her eyes as she looks around. Her bed is lying on its side, right in front of the door. Books are shattered about. Yang also sees Weiss standing in the door way.

"What the-"Weiss says, looking to Yang, then at Blake, whose upper body peaks out from the door. Weiss then looks back down at Yang.

"What the heck happen here? Were you two-" Weiss starts.

"NO!" Yang cuts her off, knowing what she is about to say "No, we got trapped and just escaped."

"I don't want to hear any excuses, for anything. Just…clean up this up. I'm not going to yell. I have a headache."

That is all Weiss says before she leaves the room, shutting the door shut behind her. Yang sits up, holding her hurt arm. It is throbbing in pain. Blake squats down next to her.

"You okay? Is it hurting?" Blake inquiries.

"Yeah, it is. Pushing on that door did not help."

"Take some Advil, and then help me clean this place up before Weiss does yell at us."

"I think on top of the headache she has, she was too confused to yell."

"Good thing." Blake helps Yang back to her feet "Today has been eventful enough. We don't need anything else to happen."

"True."

"Looks like you might not have a bed to sleep in tonight."

"I can always sleep in yours." Yang grins.

"Or you can sleep on the floor." Blake jokes.

"You won't do that to me."

"After scaring me with a spider today, who knows, maybe I will."

Yang answers her with a kiss. Blake smiles as she sighs, starting to pick up the books from the ground.

* * *

**Because people seemed to like the last one. Slight nsfw at the end, because i found it comedic to add. Who hasn't thought about one of the beds falling? **


End file.
